Mental Marriet
by HermioneeBlack
Summary: Snape uses an experimental spell which he learned from black family library as he hangs in limbo. Little did he know it allows Time travel. Unfortunately, he also doesn't know that spell is designed to ruin the life of the person who uses it.
1. Chapter 1

Hi ya all..

Again, I by no means promise I will continue this story unless I get a co-Author.. but Here it is any way.

Author note: This is not an update, I am just combining all chapters and placing it in a single one.

* * *

><p><em>Wily nily silly snake,<em>

_Thinks it can hoodwink fate._

_Grab this life grab that fate,_

_you will never get what you desire._

_First comes a girl, then comes a vow,_

_It will always end with an oldman._

_Willy nilly silly snake,_

_when you play chronos prank,_

_Jokes always on you._

Sybil Trelawny cackled, cackled then cackled some more.

She did not notice the man with blond hair and blue eyes in the corner.

Meanwhile an young man called Severus Snape spent his time in Coma, just after being injured by his fellow classmates. Namely, one James Potter and Sirius Black.

* * *

><p>Severus Snape stumbled in brisk walk towards willow trees at the lake just for a moment.<p>

His eyes scanned over the scene in front of him.

This is just before he called Lily a mud-blood. Hell, she is even besides same Ravenclaw, at lakeside, as before.

He wondered if death is supposed to take him to the moment he most regretted. He would rather die than repeat this experience.

If his memory served right, Potter is going to find him any moment now, and cast an impedimenta on him. He just angled his body in the right direction as he heard James Potter's voice. As it was before, James hit him with the hex.

Severus Snape fell.

His head hit the stone at an angle that would have killed him had he been any less magical.

Sirius Black walked over to the body on the ground, rolled it over with his leg.

"Wakey Wakey Snivelly." He sang, as he sent a stinging hex at Snape's torso.

Severus remained unresponsive.

By this time, they started attracting a crowd.

"Wake up Snivelly." Sirius prodded Severus with his foot, even as he sent a stinging hex at Severus's throat.

Snape did not move.

James's face slowly morphed in to a frown as he looked at unmoving Snape. The stinging hex that Sirius sent at Snape's throat is turning in to a welt.

Lily, who was by the lake talking with her boyfriend, stopped and glanced at increasing crowd to check there's no trouble.

She arrived at the scene just as James attempted to stop Sirius from slapping Snape's face to wake him up.

"STOP IT." she yelled at James and knelt down besides Snape to check his breathing.

"What did you do?" she almost growled at James as she looked up.

"Evans..It's not what it looks like.." James answered nervously.

"You better be prepared for one hell of a detention Potter." she growled angrily.

Soon, Severus Snape is moved to infirmary with help of fellow prefects.

* * *

><p>Madam Pomfrey turned white as a sheet when she looked at diagnostic charm results. He is in coma. There's nothing Mediwitch can do but wait for him to wake up or die.<p>

Dumbledore, for the first time wondered if he has given too much lee-way to his Griffyndors.

All involved student's parents were informed of the circumstances.

If there's one thing Severus Snape excelled at more than dark magic, one has to say it's mind arts. Yes, Dumbledore and dark lord are better legillemens, but when it comes to expertise on all mind arts, Severus Snape is the person to go. After all, he tricked most perceptive and manipulative wizard born after Merlin.

Thus, when he woke up inside a palace made of glass, with butterfly garden and rippling floor, he knew with out doubt he is in some kind of mind realm. He also knew last spell he used in limbo is for time travel. He made this butterfly garden as mental sanctuary to hide during torture, he also knew this is the mind realm of his counter part. So, he set about the arduous task of finding an exit.

He found an exit in exactly twenty-one minutes. In reality, it's twenty-one days that has passed.

Madam Pomfrey informed Headmaster Dumbledore as soon as Severus woke up. It only took few minutes for headmaster to arrive at infirmary. How ever, that was enough for Snape to compose him self.

It is a weird feeling to look at some one you killed. Looking at headmaster's concerned eyes, Severus wondered if there's ever a time Albus cared for him. No one could ask what Albus Dumbledore asked of him, especially after taking from him what he did. Suddenly he is overcome with a want to hurt headmaster. Severus suppressed all the feelings, asked the question that's appropriate for the situation.

"Sir, What happened?"

It's so blasé and perfunctory, however will be weirder to ask any other question.

"You have met with an unfortunate accident, my boy. You were comatose for twenty-one days. I am glad you are awake. How are you feeling?"Albus asked genially. He seemed relieved too. If Severus is the innocent student that he should be, he would have mistaken this for concern and goodwill. Severus at thrity-nine is well versed in Albus's manipulation. As concerned as the headmaster is, he is subtly pushing severus to acknowledge the harm as an accident, not as an deliberate act by marauders designed to harm him. Severus would have acknowledged it to be so if headmaster did not start his manipulation while Severus is in such vulnerable state. It made him wonder if Albus ever cared for him during their long friendship.

"I remember hearing some one throw a tripping jinx." Severus prodded.

"Ah,Yes. Mr. Black and Potter. They have been heavily reprimanded for their actions. Their guardians are informed. You have their utmost sympathies with you." Albus Dumbledore responded, his face somber.

"Reprimanded, Sir?" Snape repeated disbelievingly.

Yes, term would end in two days, but he has been in coma for almost a month. They have just been reprimanded? Is Dumbledore trying to send out a message that trying to kill him is okay?

"A part of their punishment is your prerogative." Dumbledore waited for Snape to name his punishment. If Snape had been a student, he would have considered this a boon given to him by headmaster. How ever, he was a head of house, thus he knew it's part of Hogwarts rule book that gave him this right.

"Expel them sir." Snape answered promptly.

"My boy, surely you think that's harsh. Perhaps a month of detentions and ban on Hogsmeade visits will do." Dumbledore looked at him beseechingly.

Snape is shocked at Dumbledore's words. If this is how they are punished, they will plan to murder Severus next time. Perhaps, they will get away with it too, considering the way Dumbledore is behaving now.

"I am afraid I am not feeling well, Sir. I would like to rest now." he mumbled, turned away from Dumbledore, covered him self with blanket.

To his dismay, his eyes started watering. He understood all of Dumbledore's reasoning. Hell, he even knew if he hadn't intended to harm his own body, his injury wouldn't have been this dangerous. Dumbledore can not afford to loose good will of either Blacks or Potters at this time.

Blacks had significant financial pull while Potters have equal amount of political say as Dumbledore. Still, it hurt. It probably wouldn't have hurt as much if he was a teenager, had never known Dumbledore in any position other than authority. How ever, he is not sixteen but thirty nine, Albus Dumbledore is a dear friend. It hurt as much as Lily's rejection did.

When he woke next, Madam Pomfrey informed him his belongings are packed and ready in Slytherin dorms. He can leave next day morning at eight o'clock. Headmaster will be much obliged if he met him before he left for holidays.

It isn't until he is half way towards dorms he understood why headmaster wanted to meet him. Basically, he signed over a form releasing Potter and Black, another for Slughorn to act in loco parentis. Accepting what's stated in the first form Severus's final decision, incontestable by law. Severus could not help but note this situation is as unfavorable to him as possible.

He smirked to him self as he decided on next action. There's no way Dumbledore will punish Potter or Black, he doubted their parents will do much to punish them. Even as Severus suggested it, he did not think expelling Black and Potter is a possible course of action. How ever, if he played his cards right, he can benefit from this entire fiasco.

With that in mind, He set out to meet Solicitor Jugson Mulciber, Also known as "the leech".

Jugson specialised in collecting. He held record for highest amount of lawyer fees received from Settlements. Simply put, he scared his opponents in to paying up.

He also had a daughter who's a werewolf, Severus only knew this because Severus was asked to brew wolfsbane for her by Malfoy. It made a tidy sum last time around, afforded him some rare ingredients & potions equipment.

* * *

><p>Severus is thrown out of office in flat ten seconds. He just shrugged off the slight as he knocked on the office door once again, stood to the side.<p>

The attendant was completely unprepared to stop him as he sneaked under attendant's hand, opened the doors to Jugson's office, threw a rolled up parchment at Jugson. The attendant caught up with Severus, pulled on back of his shirt. The attendant promptly threw him out, threatened to call Aurors if he did not leave.

Severus reminded him he has a right to stand where ever he pleased, Aurors will be all the more happy to settle down with him and watch who comes and goes rather than help Jugson.

Attendant glared at him.

Severus sighed. He did not want to play with petty people.

"Mister, if asks me to leave, I will. Leave that decision to him." he told the attendant.

The attendant just glared at him, closed the door in his face once more.

Severus made him self at home on parapet in front. He started wondering what brought Lucius Malfoy to Jugson's office.

Jugson Mulciber came by his self to pick up Severus.

Severus grinned triumphantly at the attendant as he followed Jugson in to office.

The attendant glared back at him hatefully.

Soon, he is seated in a comfortable leather couch, with an onyx coffee table in front of him, with a tea service ready.

Jugson poured him tea.

"Milk?" Jugson asked conversationally.

"No, Thank you." Severus answered picking up his tea cup before Jugson can move to sugar cubes.

Severus sniffed his tea, swirled it three times, sniffed it again. No poison - he concluded. He carefully took a sip, savored the taste.

Jugson smirked at him.

"I find poison to be a weapon of women, . I much prefer swords and wands." Jugson still maintained his conversational tone.

Severus did not answer back.

Jugson leaned back in his arm chair leisurely.

"You sent a rather interesting message earlier, . What is it you know of my daughters?"

Daughters? Severus thought Jugson had only one daughter. Is it a trick question? or did he have daughters, one of them died some time before now and twenty years? it's possible.

"I know they have an affliction that makes them suffer at every full moon, ." Snape answered in same monotone.

If it's not Snape, they would have missed that subtle shift of Mulciber's stance. Jugson is holding his wand at the ready now.

"And, What of it, If I may inquire? " Jugson asked lightly.

Severus kept him self ready to dodge.

"I can make a potion that eases their condition." Severus told him truthfully.

"Why should I believe you, you are, after all, a student who doesn't seem to have passed out even OWLS." Jugson continued in same light tone. He did not relax his hold on his wand.

"I can give an oath as to my ability to brew such potion. As long as you provide me with ingredients I ask for, a place to brew." Snape answered sincerely.

"very well. Let's say you can make such potion. What are you expecting in return?" Jugson asked. he released his hold on the wand.

Snape relaxed in response. He was almost sure Jugson will kill him and hide the corpse. He guessed people tend to be more co-operative when their offspring are part of the deal. He explained his situation to Jugson.

Initially, Jugson refused to go against Blacks, but after Severus let him know Sirius is black sheep of the family, he relented. After all, wrath of Blacks is not some thing you take lightly. Eventually, Jugson created a case by coercing Peter Pettigrew. Severus and Jugson both are of the mind punishing Black and Potter will be impossible, but they should aim for the highest amount of money they could get.

Blacks denied any kind of responsibility for Sirius's actions. From what Severus heard, Sirius had to either reconcile with family or face Azkaban. Potter's family seriously considered possibility of cutting sirius loose. Severus relished the look on Sirius and James's face at first settlement discussion. Hell, he even relished the look on Albus's face as Jugson brought up accusations against him of treating students with prejudice. Severus is now sure that his school life for coming two years is going to be hell. Jugson hated Albus dumbledore with a passion, he did his best bringing Albus to the table. If it was any other time, Albus Dumbledore would have laughed in their faces, challenged them in court. How ever, a war is looming on the horizon, it just would not do to take some thing as childish as this to court. Finally, Severus relented, implored Jugson to settle with Albus for a rundown house in hogsmeade, which he knew Albus just left to ruin in future.

Sirius's uncle Alphard finally came to his rescue. Eventually, Potters did pitch in their share for sirius, as taking one of them to court meant leaving a stain in James Potter's pristine record. Severus resisted all efforts from James's and Sirius's guardians to appeal to his kinder side. He just wanted to see James and Sirius face consequences, for once in their lives. By the time the settlement is through, James and Sirius's friendship is almost strained.

When the case has been settled, Severus Snape is proud owner of a fifty thousand galleon trust fund, available to him upon reaching thirtieth year, with an allowance of thousand galleons every year before then and a house called cabin in Hogsmeade, a hundred thousand galleons available to him provided he becomes a Potion Master by twenty. The last offer was from Alphard, who was absolutely sure Snape will not be able to manage that. In fact, Severus would have been unable to manage that provided he is a normal sixteen year old. Severus applauded silently when Alphard put forth that deal. Severus had to bite down on his lips to stop a smile from forming when the Alphard signed that settlement.

* * *

><p>Severus got his OWL grades the day he reached home. He lost nearly six weeks in between staying in coma and dealing with solicitor. He did not have any complaints about loosing summer time though.<p>

He went to his and Lily's tree with no expectations of seeing her. She never visited there in the past.

He sat at the willow, skipping rocks, reminiscing fondly about indignant faces of Black Sr. , Potter Sr. and Dumbledore when they signed over his compensation to him with a goofy grin.

Her delightful cry of "Sev" startled him.

And the hug that followed increased his happiness ten fold.

This is what he missed. These small moments with his friend. This time, he swore to him self, he will not let her get away. So, Severus sat there with Lily, doing nothing but basking in her presence, for once, he smiled more than her, is in better spirits than her.

They exchanged their grade sheets, Severus got straight outstandings, save for divination & transfiguration, where he got acceptable and exceeds expectations.

Lily got almost the same, how ever, she got one more exceeds expectations in defence against darkarts.

"Are you laughing at me? " she asked him seriously.

"Lily, don't be silly." He replied seriously.

Lily looked at him as if he has lost his mind for some time before cracking up.

"You know, this the first time ever I saw you laugh this much. Are you sure you are on some thing? " she asked between giggles.

"I am just happy that we are still able to meet Like this." he answered sighing and settling in to the tree.

They sat there, talking about this and that, skipping stones, being childish. yet, some thing is different. Severus attributed the change to his merging with his past self.

That is when he noticed the change in his memories. He is glad this time he did not .. What did he not do?

As Severus raked his memory for answers, he couldn't find any. He still remembered he is traveled in time. He also remembered he did some thing first time that caused Lily not to come here. But for the life of him, he couldn't remember what he did.

So, he left the place with a frown and resolved to take down notes on the other future as soon as possible.

He greeted his Mother and went in to his room and locked him self in.

It took another three days before his letter with details of trust fund arrived. Potters already placed their part of the money and sent him a form to sign. He did it promptly, and sent it off with the owl.

Well, Guess he will be taking those early Newts after all. His father was almost as violent with his mother as ever. If he was younger, he would have told his mother to run, and he would have run with her. Severus knew better now. He knew now women like his mother never run. They might accept some comfort, a shoulder to lean on, but till they make a decision, it's near impossible to make them leave their rotten lives behind.

Thus, he went to diagon alley, withdrew money from his newly furbished vault, left to ministry.

He applied for potions and defense NEWTS, in both of which he achieved a score of outstanding. With newly obtained newt scores, he went to emancipation office.

In an hour, Severus Snape is declared an Adult and free to do magic when ever he pleased.

Severus expected his mother to be happy for him when he informed her of his new status.

He has, after all, graduated two years early. Not that he is going to skip school for coming two years, but that's beside the point.

Point is, Severus expected his mother to be happy when he announced he has gotten two NEWTS, thus can heal her cuts and broken bones now.

Instead, what happened was a slight magical breeze and his mother going ballistic on him.

He still hadn't gotten her to stop calling him "you Foolish child" or bang her head on the wall, or chant madly while waving her wand.

He vaguely recognized those chants.

They made a place unplottable, or they maintained the wards on an unplottable location. Yes, death-eaters had trouble time and again to find his house, but he never thought his house is unplottable, or his mother is the one to place such wards on their home.

So, he just stood there, occasionally stopping her from banging her head on the wall, but letting her call him foolish child any way, and do the work on what ever wards she is doing.

She finally stopped with a sigh, started preparing dinner.

So, he waited right by her side with a glare and folded hands on his chest. His mother was always forthcoming with information when he took this stance.

She did not pay him any attention.

Severus waited some more, and glared some more.

Eileen still did not pay any attention.

He just wished some one will tell him whats going on.

"Master Severus" a house elf popped right in to the middle of table.

Severus jumped and pointed his wand at the creature.

His mother dropped the platter she is just about to lift on to the kitchen table.

"Who sent you?" Severus growled at the creature.

"No one sent Arnold, Master Severus." the elf answered dutifully.

Severus sighed inwardly. It's very hard getting house elves to answer questions properly, and one behaving this calm, usually is ordered on what to say.

"Why are you here? " he asked, still not removing wand from elf's face.

"Arnold came because Master Severus called Arnold, Master Severus." the house elf answered.

Severus was about to ask another question when Eileen interrupted.

"What of my father and mother, Arnold?" his Mother asked the elf.

The elf did not answer.

His mother spoke again.

"Severus, order the elf to talk."

"Answer her question, Elf." Severus told the house elf loftily.

He is still trying to wrap his head around this.

There is a house elf, in his home.

He definitely did not remember a house elf called Arnold any time in his future life.

Hell, he did not think elves got proper names. There's was an Ernie,Ornie and an Arny even, but never an Arnold.

So, he waited for the house elf to answer.

"Master and Mistress are dead, Miss Eileen." the elf answered dutifully.

His mother smiled then.

A Cheshire cat kind of smile. It fit right in the face of a Slytherin princes, but not in his mother's face.

"Ah. Is that so?" she commented lightly.

She explained no more on the point. Severus dismissed the elf after knowing it's a prince family elf, pestered his mother for answers, but he had gotten none.

A week later, Severus boarded Hogwarts express in brand new clothes, mystery still unsolved.

* * *

><p>The way Marriet and Severus met is inconsequential.<p>

In fact, it's so underwhelming, it did not even register on master spy's mental periphery.

It went like this.

Severus boarded Hogwarts express with his trunk in tow.

A girl tripped on her own trunk, face planted in front of him.

Her wand rolled away, stopped at Snape's feet.

He picked it up, gave it to her, swept past her.

It couldn't get more underwhelming than that.

How ever, it made an impression on both Marriet and her giggling friends.

You see, till now, all Marriet's roll the wand meetings went this way. A student picks up her wand, looks at her face, cringes, then either drops it in her hand, or gives it to her with polite disdain, just drops it right back.

Not a single person till now had looked at her face with out cringing. Till Severus Snape, that is.

Marriet's some thing of rarity among Hogwarts students. She is a friendless Hufflepuff. Now, you must wonder – There must be other hufflepuffs with out friends. The answer is, no. Every single person in Hufflepuff always had friends. Both in and out of house. Professor Sprout made sure of that. When Marriet failed to make any friends, She assigned a duty of being her friends or making sure she has some other friends to most friendly trio in Hufflepuff.

Marriet tried various methods to make friends till now. Hell, she even tried the Prewitt twin's "put a worm in their soup" as well. All it got is a bowl of soup on top of her head. So, When her roll the wand method from Tia Weatherby worked, she became pleasantly surprised.

Her friends ( it's housemates, but Marriet liked to call them friends any way) did not believe her when she informed them that she just made a new friend with a sixth year slytherin.

So, She set out to to prove it.

She found Severus Snape after searching up and down the entire train.

He was reading a book.

She opened the cabinet and sat down in front of him.

She smiled brightly.

As bright as she can at least.

"Hi" she said breathlessly.

Severus did not look up.

"Hello" she repeated louder.

Severus still did not look up.

"Hello" Marriet said getting even louder.

Her friends snickered from their secret or not so secret hiding place out side cabin.

Severus looked up.

"I am Marriet Dolcow." she introduced her self in what she thought as her best voice.

"I don't care. Now, get out or I will hex you." he glared his most frightening glare at her.

Marriet has waited for a friend for too long to give up at a single glare. She needed at least a rotten egg or tomato in her face to leave some one alone. Perhaps, the other reason she did not make friends.

"Would you like to be my friend?" she asked, Braving a hex or two at her face.

He waved his wand.

She opened her mouth.

No sound came out.

He waved his wand again.

She got pushed to out of the the cabinet.

The door closed with a snap in her face.

Severus Snape's peace lasted exactly one week after that.

* * *

><p>The Marauders are miffed. Infact, 'miffed' is putting mildly.<p>

If it was before entire attempted murder settlement, Dumbledore would dish out week long detention for teaching a humbling lesson 'Snivellus' Snape, they would have taken action and shew him who's the boss. Unfortunately, Snivelling Snivellus stopped going to Dumbledore, started pulling out big guns. If they want to get one up on him, they need a real tight plan now.

Also, they are more angry at Peter than at Severus. After all, it's peter who gave the memory that incriminated th em all. Remus refused to give a memory, even at the tearful begging of his mother.

It pleased and alarmed Remus how granted both James and Sirius took his loyalty. Here he is, ready to become only an OWL certified werewolf for them, and they seem to be taking that so … lightly.

It is the first time ever Remus thought about his life beyond Hogwarts. The prospects are frightening. It is also the first time how easy life came to both James and Sirius. Also, how entitled both of them seemed to be about all the things they are given.

But it's all besides the point at the moment. Point is Peter is the one under fire. So, Sirius gave him an ultimatum. Either prove his loyalty to Marauders, or strike it out on his own.

"But they said I am going to be expelled Sirius. Please, you have to understand." Peter Pettigrew begged his friend to understand.

He couldn't get kicked out of Marauders. He will become free for all to all those who could not take Marauders on their own. Plus, Snape.. Peter shuddered at the thought. Snivellus will bury him alive with out even breaking a sweat.

"Well, Wormtail, All you have to do is prank Snivellus and you are redeemed. You can do that, can't you? " Sirius asked with a predatory smile.

James nodded.

Remus felt mildly uncomfortable. He was so very close to betraying them. It literally killed him to see his mother cry. He held out by the skin of his teeth.

Now, all he could think is how thankful he is that it's not him who's under the fire.

Peter looked beseechingly at him.

"You can find some thing Peter. I believe in you." Remus told him.

It felt like kicking a puppy.

On that note, Both James and Sirius pushed Peter out of compartment on that note.

So, Peter did the only thing he can.

He went to the next empty compartment, transformed in to a rat, hid out in the luggage section, behind a nook. He just have strike it out till the train's moving. Then he can worm his way back in.

Good for him, He struck out gold.

This is the Marriet's cabin. He saw the entire drama unfold.

He also heard all the discussions that followed.

It is here he got his most brilliant idea.

It is here Marriet's friends discussed the strange reaction of Severus Snape. They unanimously agreed Severus held no romantic interest in Marriet. The thought is laughable. So, a plethora of theories are discussed, including Severus being an illegimate brother to Marriet being thrown away love child. After all, a child as ugly as her is better off dead.

Thus he went back to his friends with the most brilliant or the only idea he ever gave for their pranks.

"I have a brilliant idea." He announced puffing up his chest.

The marauders looked on with a doubtful expression.

"Go on." Sirius informed him, after closing the door behind peter and securing it.

"Let's convince Mental Marriet she is Snape's sister." He announced to the ensemble.

"who's Marriet?" Sirius asked.

"She's a third year hufflepuff. Rather big and ugly." Remus supplied.

After all, she held the record for most bullied student at Hogwarts.

Remus lost count of the times he has rescued her from a bad situation.

"Let's go take a look." James announced.

So, they went and took a look.

Every other Marauder looked impressed at the brilliance of the plan.

With in a week, with help of polyjuice potion and one hair sample from slughorn, Marriet is convinced Snape's her brother.

Bellatrix Black is bored.

It's not a rare phenomenon.

She is bored ninety five percent of the day, on the average.

She lobbed another conjured pebble at a distant window.

It did not reach.

She sighed.

Bloody astronomy tower.

Bloody Wizards. Cowards, all of them.

Is it too much to ask a person win her in a duel in order to marry her? It's not her problem they left bloody and beaten.

That's what happens to stupid people who challenge their betters.

Will her mom listen? Nope.

So, she's here, once more, attending a bloody school party after ten years of graduation.

Bloody fat bastard couldn't keep his slimy Slug party to students.

So, she's here, escaping toddlers and unable to find proper target practice.

She wished for any one. Even a hufflepuff. After all, they are most entertaining, especially when they are at the mercy of her wand.

Perhaps she should join that group, death eaters.

Her father denied her permission to choose a political stand till she got married. She can choose a career only if her husband is willing.

She sighed again.

That is when she heard the foot steps.

She moved the side of the door, so when it opens, she will be hidden behind it.

She snapped her want as soon as the person stepped in with a strong hexing jinx.

That person moved to the side.

Bella smiled.

Finally! Some entertainment.

She sent another hex.

That person moved again, so the hex missed, and looked back at Bella.

Marriet turned back towards where hexes are coming from and stared.

It's the prettiest girl she has ever seen.

"you are pretty." she told the girl in her usual oafish way.

"Wow.. you are ugly." Bella told her back.

In fact, it's the ugliest girl she has ever seen. Including the ones she had fun with.

Marriet nodded in answer. She knew she's ugly.

She walked to other side of the tower.

Bella sent a stinging hex at her back.

This time, it hit.

Marriet shrieked in pain, turned to face Bella.

"I am bored." Bella declared.

Marriet nodded again. Many people hexed her when they are bored.

Bella isn't overly surprised. After all, the girl is butt ugly. Girls like that always got hexed at Hogwarts.

"let's play a game." She told Marriet.

"will you be my friend then?" Marriet asked.

"Sure,if you come back to play the game when I tell you to." Bellam answered. After all, she's going to come back to future Slug parties, if she can arrange entertainment, then all the more better.

Marriet nodded in answer.

"I hex you. You avoid it. We start now." Bella answered, at the same time throwing a non verbal hex at her.

Marriet moved.

Bella waved her wand again. Marriet moved out of the way again.

Bellatrix smiled. This is going to be fun.

She started sending out hexes as fast as she can.

The third one connected, fourth one missed..

By the time Bella is done, Marriet's face is swollen, knee is broken, and her left arm is bleeding.

Marriet sat up with some effort.

"Awe we fwends now? " she asked.

"You are one tough one, Aren't you?" Bella asked with a smile.

It took half an hour to bring Marriet to this state.

That is better than all of her last ten opponents.

"Yes, we are friends now." she told Marriet, healing the gash on her hand, cleaning the blood on her robe.

Marriet smiled through her swollen cheek.

"I will write to you when to come back. Don't even think about hiding from me. I will always find you. By the way, what's your name?"

Marriet Dolcow finally has a friend.

She smiled widely.

This is a feeling she can get used to.

Severus Snape instinctively knew some thing is wrong when six days expired, still he did not hear a peep from Marauders.

He's been frequenting library with Lily, he stopped going to any and all Dark arts activities.

Not that he stopped developing them, it's just that he's gotten incredibly better at hiding them.

After all, he was swinging towards light when he died. It sounded very dirty when put like that.

Regardless, marauders haven't done a thing for six days and it's increasing his paranoia to new heights.

So, when he saw a glimpse of movement in the corner, he hexed first, thought after.

Unfortunately for him, it's just that dumb hufflepuff girl. She looked worse for the wear too.

He knew he should have left her there and gone away. If he was just a sixteen year old slytherin, that's exactly what he would have done.

Unfortunately, his teacher instincts chose this untimely moment to make a comeback.

"Are you injured, miss Dolcow?" he asked in his teacher voice before he could help it.

"Not much." the girl answered truthfully. Or her version of truth.

She definitely looked worse for the wear.

"Do visit hospital wing, miss Dolcow. I believe the school nurse will be a better judge of that than a third year who can't tell difference between polity and interest." he admonished her in his most acerbic tone.

"Oh my! Who are you, and what have you done with Severus?" Lily exclaimed from behind him.

"I don't know what you mean." Severus answered in his most apathetic voice.

Lily smiled brightly up at him.

"Did you just send that hufflepuff to hospital wing out of concern?" she asked in a lightly teasing tone.

Severus shrugged in response.

"Hey, wait a minute. Is that Marriet Dolcow? Is she really your sister then?" Lily asked curiously.

"What?" Severus asked in a disbelieving tone.

Lily did not respond.

"Lily, I think I just heard you asking me if the that ugly hufflepuff is my sister. Did I hear wrong?" he asked.

"No, you most definitely heard me correctly." Lily answered.

"Why in the world would you ask such a question? " Severus asked bewildered. After all, every rumor has to have some grain of truth.

"Well, Mary heard it from a ravenclaw who heard it from a hufflepuff that heard Slughorn informing her she is your sister."

Severus mulled over her words for a second before the answer occurred to him. It's the Marauders. They can't hex him directly with out repercussions, so they are choosing to strike at him from afar. Even he has to admit this plan is a bit ingenious.

He hasn't been back for much time, so he hasn't remembered any Marriets from his other time, but a hufflepuff that ugly is bound to have enemies. Especially bored, bullying, toerag enemies. Now, he is honor bound to respond, provided he accepted rumor, or, reject her and face ire of the likes of Lily.

He is going to loose which ever way.

For now, damage control.

"She is not my sister. I don't know where the rumor began, but she is most definitely not my sister." he assured Lily.

"Then why did you help her on the train?" Lily asked.

"I did not help any one on the .." Severus paused there.

"Do you by any chance mean returning a wand that's rolled towards my feet? " he asked.

"Oh Sev! You returned a wand?.." Lily laughed.

It took some time for her to get under control, she explained the situation once she composed her self.

Apparently, it's a way of catching boy friends. Especially for the younger years. Knowing that did nothing to reduce Severus's consternation. He should be having words with these young women. When he said as much to Lily, she laughed some more.

Then, Severus said some thing that ended all the laughter in a single blow.

"Lily, will you go with me to hogsmeade this weekend?" He was more nervous now than when facing the dark lord.

Some how, it felt like if he did not ask now, he would never be able to.

"As friends?" Lily asked in a cautious tone.

Severus almost caved in under the pressure and said yes to that. But, his thirty odd year old obsessed self decided it would be screwed over if he caved in. it told him she will never look back at him if he backtracked now.

"No. As a date." he confirmed.

The silence stretched.

Lily was surprised. She knew or at least heard the concept from her friends often enough. They all thought Severus had a crush on her, but she always denied them fervently.

She had never been attracted to him. But, you never know with out trying, she supposed.

"Yes, Severus. How ever, if we ever breakup, promise me you will stay my friend." Lily said extending her hand.

Severus put his hand in hers.

"I promise Lily." He said with brightest smile she has ever seen on his face.

This time, he promised to him self, he will never ever let Lily go.

Little did he know, his fate is already moving to break that promise.

ʘʘʘʘʘʘʘʘʘʘʘʘʘʘʘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘ

Bella is pissed off.

She wanted entry to Black's family magic.

There was a beautiful cutting charm out there. She tried her best to recreate it.

Her cuts are always too jagged.. it's not that she disliked jagged, but she wanted to create some thing that's more painful and makes her toys last longer.

Fuck the bastards... they can go to hell for all she cared.

She can create better curses by her name.

She needed new play toys.

Some real letting out steam.

Rabbits and swines did not cut it.

She needed people.

Not that she can find and torture one. That's when she realized she can indeed find some one who's willing to get tortured. Her new friend at hogwarts.

She wrote a flamer ~ usually written for and about secret rendezvous between spies.

She was able to snag that one before her father wrenched the spell book out of her hands.

It frustrated the hell out of her.

That book is promised as her dowry. What's the big deal if she read it a little before?

Bloody chauvinistic bastards.

So, she went to Hogwarts to meet her new friend.

Marriet met her on the astronomy tower.

Bellatrix sneaked her in to room of requirement.

It was the greatest achievement of Bellatrix's life.

After all, Marriet has the grace of an elephant.

So, they played 'Dodge the hex' again.

Bella managed to expend all her frustration.

Then it got boring.

So, she decided to teach Marriet how to hex people.

After an hour, Bella learned a new lesson about life. Not every feat in the world is feasible. Just because there are some feats that are plausible, is no reason to try and do them your self.

In other words, she gave up.

So, she taught Marriet how to punch. Plus, golden rule of friends.

If you think they are laughing at you, punch them. If you think they are laughing at your friends, punch them. The next rule is most important one. If Bella says punch them, Punch them with out questions. Then punch some more for good measure.

Then she gave an ultimatum. Marriet have to learn how to hex in a week, or she will be demoted to a pet and stay there till Bella sees fit to call her friend again.

With her divine teachings imparted, Bella left, making sure to order her friend to not speak of a word about who hexed her.

Marriet limped out of the room of requirement, bloody and beaten again. Bella had gotten little carried away, but she said none of the wounds scar. Hell, she even gave Marriet a special beauty balm to that effect.

Now, if no one saw and heard this meeting,there's no need for this story at all.

ʘʘʘʘʘʘʘʘʘʘʘʘʘʘʘ ΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘ ʘʘʘʘʘʘʘʘ

Marriet always knew when people are telling truth.

People never cared much one way or another when she informed them of that fact.

They never understood that she did not need to apply logic to find which of the statements are true. She always, always knew when they are telling truth.

So, When professor Slughorn told her Severus Snape is her brother, she knew it's not truth.

All her friends insisted that he is her brother.

And all her friends are telling truth.

Then came the ugly rat like guy who insisted Snape is her brother, she must go talk to Snape about it.

He was definitely telling a lie.

You see, Truths and lies are tricky. There is always one truth, which always smelled like burning fire. Lies, now they are various. Some stank like great lake before winter. Some, just smelled of smoke like embers. Another few, smelled so much like fire, they could almost be a truth.

How ever, truth always smelled like burning fire. It never ever smelled like any thing else.

Thus, When rat guy or Peter, insisted that Snape is the best guy that is out there to teach a hex and smelled of strongest burning fire, she believed him.

Every one who assured her of that fact smelled of nothing but hottest of burning fire.

She is definitely staying as Bella's friend. Bella is the only person who ever smelled of burning fire when she said she will be her friend. How much ever that hurt.

So, she went hunting.

She finally found Severus in Library.

Right besides a giggling Lily Evans.

They were studying charms.

James potter and posse entered library just as Marriet approached Severus and Lily.

She sat down in front of them.

They did not look up.

Now, if Marriet had some thing called tact or minimum polity, she would have waited until they did.

But she didn't.

So, she plowed right ahead.

"Teach me a hex." she said in her best voice.

Which, given who she is, same as her every other voice.

"Excuse me?" said Severus and Lily at the same time.

"Yes Snivellus, teach your sister a hex." James said in his most simpering voice.

Sirius and peter cackled behind him.

Remus looked like he would like to be any where but here.

"Go away Potter" Lily snipped at James.

"What ever do you see in that greasy git, Evans? I am so much better than him. After all, he is living on our charity." James said scoffing at Severus and placing emphasis on charity.

Severus was just about to retort, but Lily is faster.

"Go away Potter, or I swear I will punch you." Lily growled at James.

Severus recovered in mean time.

Marriet silently repeated her plea while Lily and James are still involved in silent glaring war.

Severus just wanted her to go away. He doesn't need to bear the taunts about an unknown girl.

"Tell you what kid, punch that guy, I will teach you a hex." he told Marriet pointing at James.

He never could have imagined what happened next.

Marriet just got up, cocked her fist, punched The James Potter, right in the face. With a resounding crack to boot.

Every one's jaw dropped at the scene.

Lily watched uncomprehendingly, before her lips quirked up.

Severus watched slack jawed.

Mauraders drew their wands and pointed at Marriet.

Marriet just stood there, unmoving, as stupid looking as ever.

Madam Pince arrived at the scene.

"You four, Detention!" she screeched at them.

"What! It's not us, it's her" Sirius pointed a hand at Marriet. Too bad it's still holding a wand.

"No duels in Library. Detention with Filch" Madam Pince glared at Marauders.

Lily bent her head and giggled a little.

Marauders left to take James to infirmary.

Severus couldn't hold it any longer.

He laughed.

He laughed so much, Madam Pince came back and threw them out of Library.

He still couldn't stop laughing.

Marriet followed along dutifully.

When he finally got hold of him self, he smiled at Marriet.

He did not see Lily, who looked at him almost in wonderment.

"Tell you what, Kid! I will teach you a hex. Hell! I will teach you two."

Marriet smiled back at him through her swollen cheek.

Little did he know, in that moment, he set his life on a course of no return.

ʘʘʘʘʘʘʘʘʘʘʘʘʘʘʘ ΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘ ʘʘʘʘʘʘʘʘ

Severus did not know how tough the task of teaching Marriet is going to be.

It seemed that no one taught her any thing to Marriet before coming to Hogwarts.

She was bloody illiterate when she started first year. As such, learned her English on the job, as muggles say, doesn't have so much as an ounce of understanding about basic principles of magic.

At least, insults seem to fly right above her head.

Marriet can be neither motivated, nor bribed in to learning.

Thus, Severus is surprised when he first told her to write her alphabet ten thousand times in a row by next day as an epithet, she indeed did write her alphabet ten thousand times and brought it to next session.

Severus told her she forgot to dot her 'i's and cross her 't's and told her to repeat the same thing day after, in both lady's script.

Thus began Severus Snape's epic journey to teach a troll ( as he liberally called her out side Lily's listening range, not necessarily Marriet's) how to read and write.

Marriet, while both slow to learn and grasp, is a very hard worker. What ever Severus told, she did. Even if it is to start jumping around like a monkey or quacking like a duck for his amusement.

Ofcourse, Severus kept all this out of Hogwart's student body's eyes and ears. For any one other than a slytherin will report it, all slytherin's will try to make a deal out of it.

Especially since Severus stopped helping them with homework.

How ever, at the end of the day, he did see Marriet's diligence and genuinely did help her understand her previous years subject, at least her first years, as he expected her to learn no more than a jelly legs and body bind hex. It had been a herculean effort even coming there.

How ever, after three months of teaching her, he managed to teach her the incantation of body bind hex.

He did fully expect her to take a month to learn what he had learned as a wee six year old. It some times amazed him that Marriet survived Hogwarts with as many people using her as stress relief.

The best part of this entire "teaching a dimwit how to hex" affair is impressing Lily. She initially thought Snape will go back on his word, but as he survived through teaching Marriet month after month, Lily was more and more impressed with him.

The dates between them progressed to hand holding, and a kiss on the cheek, but never further than that.

It's woefully clear to Severus his forty year old persona is interfering with his sixteen year old about the progress of their relationship.

As all this went on, he became Hogwarts latest gossip.

Hufflepuff bet that Snape is Marriet's half brother. There simply aren't enough similarities between them to pass them off as siblings. Yes, they both are ugly, but it's a totally different kind of ugly.

Marriet's burly, not the fat kind of burly either. She is Big boned, she can take down a fifth year guy in a fistfight or arm wrestling. Snape is thin and gangly, almost like a wraith.

There's also their skin. Marriet's skin is a strange lime green glow to it, some times it looked like excessive tan, some times, it looked just sickly.

Snape is fair skinned. He is so pale, he could pass off for a vampire.

Their hair, while one could say both of them are dark colors, that's where any similarities ended. Snape's hair is straight and greasy, albeit only few times now. Marriet's hair is curly, and a dirtiest of the browns. No amount of oil can keep it flat.

Ravenclaw tabulated all these findings, concluded there's no bloody way two people can be born from same parents and be this different.

Marriet stayed aloof in her own way, or the way she's seen Snape do it. She still listened, nothing in their words smelled like truth, thus, she never answered back.

It is this behavior, more than any thing that convinced Griffindors she is snape's sister.

They all determined since they both are ugly, uncommunicative and hate marauders, they must be related. At least that's marauders theory.

The surprising fact about all these rumors is none of them reached Severus's ears.

Slytherins knew better than to antagonize Severus Snape, who won an unofficial duel with a sixth year as a first year using dark arts, rest of the student body never penetrated that little society called slytheirins. Lily, who's in unique position to inform him, choose to with hold.

Either way, amidst all these problems, Severus Snape finally finished teaching Marriet Dolcow the promised to jinxes, full body bind and jelly legs, and he called it quits as soon as she was able to perform them.

Marriet smiled broadly at him and declared that she liked having a brother if this is how having one felt like.

Snape bid his good by in response with out any response.

Marriet did not mind.

People always left when she started speaking more than two sentences.

It's time to call Bella.

Neither severus nor marriet knew the amount of trouble Bella can bring them, albeit anonymously.

ʘʘʘʘʘʘʘʘʘʘʘʘʘʘʘ ΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘ ʘʘʘʘʘʘʘʘ

Bella always wanted to buy a belle dress.

Initially it has been the fairy tale that put her off, later a french guy called Vincent, who used lip balm more often than girls.

Then, she turned sixteen and fell in love with black. It went well with the image she wanted to create. Bella Black in a little black dress looking like a bombshell.

Not that she knew what bombshell is. She knew it's some thing flattering though.

I digress...

Any ways, she has seen this belle dress before. It's put up as some thing fit for princesses. The only ones who ever bought these dresses are already resting in their coffins.

So, she bought the dress. In a ten times bigger size than her too.

After all, yule is coming and Marriet asked her for advice on what to wear.

In all honesty, she shouldn't have.

Plus, she told her she learned two hexes. Bellatrix decided additional effort needed additional reward. After all, the girl is her minion now.

Bella's taste always ran comical when it's not her outfit.

No one wore what she bought for them.

So, she decided she could just order her friend or minion Marriet to wear the choosen outfit.

Unsurprisingly, Marriet lost in her duel.

Surprisingly, she did not sport a swollen cheek or broken leg.

She only had a minor sprain.

When put like that, it sounds very unaccomplished, but accourding to Bellatrix, that put her above ninety five percent of Hogwarts students in fighting skills.

After all, despite her size, Marriet is spry and indeed going with her size, she is strong.

A simple stunner never kept her down for long enough. She can break through ropes with brute force.

Bellatrix told her all those are good things.

Thus, Bellatrix elevated her back in to friend level, and gave a present to boot.

Bellatrix liked the way Marriet's face lighted up when she received her dress. It's as if no one has ever given her a present.

Then she learned indeed no one gave Marriet a present, as her Father died when she is very young in an accident involving test subjects.

A Troll and a Veela respectively.

She grew up with allowance given from her father's account, under the understanding care of ministry workers.

"In other words, you are raised by wolves." Bellatrix said as if she is talking about weather, not insulting a friend.

"Miss Thistle and Mr. Didulus are not wolves." Marriet responded in matter of fact tone.

Bellatrix dismissed her concerns as not withstanding.

"From now on, when ever you do a good job, I will teach you some thing. Those fools from the ministry can't teach you etiquette." she told Marriet.

Marriet nodded in response, paying more attention to the pretty gown than to Bellatrix.

Bellatrix sighed in response.

When it looked like Marriet can no longer concentrate on talking, she said her good byes and left Hogwarts.

All in All, Bella considered the day a success.

She vented her frustration out.

She had a new occupation to find out as much as possible about Marriet Dolcow.

It's already starting to yield some interesting results.

is a distant relative who shared a name with Marreit's father.

Miss Thistle is as commonplace as any other ministry worker, though she did seem to be living in a place that mostly should have been above her means, if what Bellatrix knows of her financial situation is true.

Also, Marriet is not legally registered as late Mr. Didulus's daughter, despite the fact she is found to be a biological daughter of Mr. Didulus.

Provided she did not register her self as late potions master Didulus's daughter, next of kin will receive all of his inheritance. Which is considerable for any other wizard family.

Bellatrix decided to correct this as soon as possible.

For now, she has work to do.

Neither Bella nor Marriet predicted the outcome of this task.

ʘʘʘʘʘʘʘʘʘʘʘʘʘʘʘ ΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘ ʘʘʘʘʘʘʘʘ

Marriet received a present for the first time in her life.

It's a pretty gown to boot.

She felt like cinderella all of a sudden.

It's like if she only needed a ball to debut now, and she will be cinderella indeed.

Most of her friends laughed at her when she wore the full length Belle dress.

But none of them said it's down right ugly.

In fact, they all agreed it's a pretty gown.

They also unanimously agreed it's a pity Marriet is the person who's wearing it.

Because at the end of the day, how much ever absurd the idea of hallowen costume is, every girl is in love with her princess costume.

So, when Yule ball came around, she felt happy for the first time in her life. Mind, not deliriously happy but happy none the less.

She felt like she belonged for the first time. After all, because of Severus's coaching, she is getting only poor or acceptable in her classes, and it's more acceptables than poors. Plus, this time around, she is going to a ball with all her friends.

All she needed is a guy now.

Now, this is where Peter Pettigrew came in.

You see, he expected Marriet to believe him immediately when he informed her Severus is her brother.

He expected a big scene, explosion of rumors and Marauders admiring him for the first time.

Unfortunately, Things did not go that way.

First of all, there's no big scene where he could have humiliated Snape.

Second, There was a big scene of James being put in to his place by a hufflepuff third year, which opened way too many avenues for marauders getting teased.

After all, there are times when even your most staunch followers will feel like throwing shit on your face.

Third, Snape him self dealt with the matter in a very mature manner. As a result, he not only impressed Lily, but a great part of female populace.

They all thought Snape is sweet for not giving up and teaching Marriet the two hexes he promised her. How ever in the world he did it.

Thus, he won Marauders scorn more than admiration, but they all reluctantly agreed it was a good idea in the first place.

He could have entirely given up this elaborate prank he thought up, but the fact is he simply did not have any other ideas. he desperately wanted marauders to think of him as an equal.

So, he plowed through.

Yule ball is just the right place.

He took the first step almost unwillingly. After all, Marriet is not a pretty girl.

"Miss Dolcow? Would like to dance?" he asked politely.

Marriet smiled in response. The boy smelled a little fishy, but he is the first person to ask her ever.

She nodded and joined peter.

Bellatrix taught her how to dance.

How ever, peter is too bad at it to lead, so Marriet took the lead.

"hemm..hemm.." Peter cleared his throat.

As is her usual behavior, Marriet waited for him to say some thing.

"Are you going to spend holidays with your brother, Miss Dolcow?" Peter asked.

Marriet did not answer.

She did not know one way or another.

Peter did not wait for an answer.

"I think siblings should spend the holidays together."

Marriet blinked. That's truth.

"You know, you should ask Snape if you can join him for the holidays." Truth again.

"He will be glad to let you." Lie.

Peter stopped talking and looked at her expectantly.

Marriet did not answer because she did not know what to answer.

"Every one thinks you are brother and sister already, you may as well holidays with him. Ask your friends, I am sure all of them think it's a good idea. Hell, if he doesn't take you, you should just follow him and stick to him. I am sure he will have no choice but to let you." Petter started babbling and continued babbling, smelling of truth and lies and such overwhelming mixture of fishy and fire, at the end of babbling, Marriet did not know what to say or do.

Luckily for them, Dance ended at this moment precisely.

Peter jumped away from her with such speed, one would think she burned him.

"Ah.. lookie! The dance ends here. Thanks for dancing with me, Miss Dolcow." he said as fast as possible and made him self invisible immediately.

Severus and Lily separated from their dance at that moment too.

A ravenclaw boy asked Lily, and Lily was swept in to dance immediately.

Severus saw Peter thanking Marriet and running away from her.

"What's with him?" he asked Marriet.

"I don't know. I am happy he danced with me though." she informed Severus.

Severus frowned in the general direction Pettigrew escaped in.

He wondered when exactly Pettigrew took dark mark.

Then he looked at Marriet, or more specifically the dress she wore.

He remembered this dress from the past. It was equally gaudy and Marriet equally ugly.

Then he remembered she died right after her graduation from Hogwarts.

Not a death eater attack, but in a domestic accident.

The only reason people remembered her by is this particular big yellow dress.

Now he wondered if Pettigrew has some thing to do with it.

So, despite his intuition not to say any thing, he warned her.

"He is not a good guy Marriet. Stay away from him if you can." he told her.

He did not expect little hufflepuff entourage that was eves-dropping.

He also did not hear them gasp at his words and exchange knowing glances.

As soon as Severus left to grab the drink for Lily, they surrounded Marriet.

Their advice is simple. Ask Snape to spend Holidays with him.

They also told her to follow Peter's advice of just following Snape provided he refuses.

Surprisingly, they all smelled almost near to fire.

Marriet decided to ask Bella for advice.

After all, Bella never lied.

She never cared enough for people to sugarcoat things.

She had no idea the wheels that she has set in motion that day.

ʘʘʘʘʘʘʘʘʘʘʘʘʘʘʘ ΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘ ʘʘʘʘʘʘʘʘ

Damian Didulus is pissed off.

Just before few days, ministry informed him of a change in caretakers of one Marriet Dolcow. A change by it self wouldn't have bothered him.

It's who it's changed to that bothered him.

It's changed to Bellatrix Black.

When he initially he saw the girl, he written her off for a bimbo. It would have been okay if he stopped there.

He went ahead and tried to strong-arm her.

He realized his mistake exactly two sentences in to the strong arming.

"Are you telling me that because you are more powerful wizard than me, you are going to be in charge of Marriet's affairs, Mr. Didulus? " the girl asked with a cheshire cat grin.

"Well, you could put it that way." Damian tried to smooth over immediately.

Some thing in his survival instinct told him that this girl shan't be crossed.

Then stupidly, he tried to trick her.

She knew law far far better than him.

He told her she couldn't enter Marriet's vault with out Marriet's presence or with out an ministry employee.

She pointed out that rule only applied to withdrawals. She can enter any time to review contents of a vault.

He did not realize the full extent of her reach till he went back to child care office, Bellatrix got all of his bosses to acquiesce with a simple raise of eyebrow.

He snarled at her, and let it be for now.

Then he went home and inquired about her.

What he heard definitely did not bode well for him. After all, she is fairly famous in pure blood circles. She has sent about ten wizards to hospital wing in a match box, so to speak.

He definitely did the right thing stopping to strong-arm her.

He knew rich girls like her. They take up a cause on a whim, leave it up when they are bored.

All he need to do is stay low for awhile, till this black girl looses interest in his nephew.

After all, he got an invincible insurance on her.

He had no idea how wrong he was about this particular rich girl.

Bella received the letter from Marriet just as she concluded business at childcare office.

She did not know this Snape fella, but he couldn't be all bad if he has been able to teach Marriet some thing, right?

So, she told Marriet to go ahead and ask Snape to let her spend holidays with him.

In fact, she expressly advised Marriet to press on even in case of refusal.

She told her she will meet her before they get on train to give her further advise.

Bellatrix needed to make some plans.

Marriet took Bellatrix's advise to heart.

After all, Snape is the only guy who ever talked to her with out cringing. It would be nice to spend holidays with him.

She will finally understand what all her friends are saying when they said they had a great Christmas.

Now, if she is any one other than Marriet, they would have employed some tact when asking to spend holidays with their friend or brother. Hell, if it's any one else, they would have known some one have to invite you for spending holidays, you don't ask.

But, she is Marriet. So, she just went ahead and asked.

In a fairly loud corridor at that.

In presence of Lily Evans at that.

"Hello Severus. Can I spend Christmas with you?" Marriet asked in her usual slow speak.

"What!?" Severus answered.

"Can I spend Chirstmas with you?" Marriet repeated her question.

"Why in the world would you spend the holidays with me?" Severus asked. Looking at her as if she's an idiot.

Marriet did not exactly know what to say to that, so she stayed silent.

It was Lily Evans who interrupted him.

"Severus! Be polite." she admonished snape.

"Marriet, what Severus here intends to say is, you are not exactly close enough to spend holidays with each other." Lily explained to her gently.

Marriet did not like this Lily girl. Who is this Lily girl? If Severus did not want to spend holidays he should say so. Not some girl.

"He did not say it." she answered back mulishly.

Not many could have noticed the difference with her usual monotone, but Severus did.

"Don't speak to her like that." Snape scolded the Marriet immediately. After all, Lily has been nothing but kind to this girl.

"For the record, you can not spend the holidays with me Ms. Dolcow. Rumors do not make us brother and sister when we are not, we are not friends are such otherwise. Is that understood?" he asked in his usual authoritative voice.

Marriet nodded in response. She stomped back to her dormitory.

She would have continued sulking too, if not for the letter from Bella.

She is sure Bella can find a way to make Snape agree. Bella can make any thing happen. She is smart and beautiful.

So, Marriet set to packing with brighter spirits than earlier.

Bellatrix met Marriet at platform as she indicated previously.

All of Marriet's hufflepuff friends stared at Bella.

They heard Marriet go on and on about her friend Bella, but they thought she was bragging when she talked about Bellatrix's beauty.

They are surprised to be proven wrong.

"Did you ask?" Bellatrix asked Marriet.

"He said he can not spend holidays with me." Marriet informed her.

Bellatrix nodded in understanding. After all, this guy is a teenage boy. They are remarkably focused on a girl's beauty. How ever, she has a plan to catch Didulus red-handed, that plan required Marriet to be out of the way.

"Think about the time he told you no." she told Marriet.

"Why?" Marriet asked in response.

Bellatrix is impressed. Even before a month or so, Marriet was more prone to not answer back and just do what Bellatrix ordered. She could only assume this new change was brought on by her acquintance with Snape.

"I am gonna enter your mind, and see if there's a way you can force him to take you home for Holidays." Bellatrix told her.

If it was any one other than Marriet, they would have balked at the idea. Marriet just nodded and thought back to the time she asked Snape.

Bellatrix thought about what she has seen.

"Ask that other girl to help you go to Snape's home. You will only need to stay away for two days. I will come get you after that." Bellatrix told her.

Marriet nodded in answer.

"Now, I need a lock of your hair, and a vial of your blood." She told Marriet. Marriet gave both of them with out a question.

Bellatrix raised her eyebrows at that. Marriet doesn't seem to have an idea how many awful things people can do with a lock of hair and a vial of blood.

"From now on, you are to not give a blood, hair or any kind of bodily parts to any one with out my permission." she told Marriet.

Marriet nodded in acquiescence.

Marriet found Lily Evans after searching about half the train.

She went about asking her the same way she did Severus.

Lily initially tried to stop Marriet. Marriet followed the instructions given by Bellatrix to the tee.

Finally, Lily agreed to drop her off at Snape's home when she went home. It was all the better too, as this time around, Snape just apparated back home in order to dissuade Marriet from following him home.

So, when he answered door after an hour, he is shocked to find Marriet in the door.

She looked very frightened as she stood in the door way.

Severus looked half ready to throw her out.

Before he can do that, Eileen intervened.

"Who's this Severus?" she asked, looking the girl up and down.

Severus turned a surprised glance at her.

His mother's voice is a lot stronger than what it usually is.

He wondered if it's a good thing for her to see one more person from wizarding world. Even so, he had to send Marriet away.

His father will be home in the evening, Severus could only imagine ensuing chaos.

His mother intervened just as he grabbed Marriet's arm.

"Come in, Ms.." Eileen invited Marriet.

"Dolcow, Mam. Marriet Dolcow." answered Marriet in her usually monotone.

"Severus, don't stand there. Close the door, draw up some tea for Ms. Dolcow." she ordered him before walking to the dining table.

" , Are you a friend of severus's ? " Eileeen asked.

"No, Mam. I am his sister." Marriet answered. Bella advised her to say so.

"Is that so?" Eileen looked over the girl.

"Yes Mam." Eileen answered, still standing awkwardly besides her trunk.

Severus intervened at this moment.

" , I have informed you at the school, you are not.." before he could continue, Eileen stopped him by raising a hand.

Severus stopped talking from shock. This is very very responsive from his mother, definitely more than any thing he has seen in summer.

Eileen was practically a living corpse at this time in the past.

"I do not remember giving birth to a girl." she informed Marriet.

Marriet did not answer. After all, she never quite got the hang of sarcasm and leading sentences.

Eileen stared at her expectantly.

When it became clear Marriet is not going to answer unless she poses a question, she spoke again.

"How did you know Severus is your brother, Ms. Dolcow?"

"Profesor Slughorn told me, Mam." Marriet answered.

"How did you know our address?" Eileen asked.

"Lily Evans's father dropped me off here, Mam."

"Isn't he a muggle?" Eileen asked, it was more like a question to her self, but Marriet answered any way.

"Yes, Mam."

"Why are you here, Miss Dolcow?" Eileen asked.

"I am here to spend holidays with Severus, Mam."

"very well. Severus, take her to your room and set her up." she ordered Severus.

"In our home, you have to work to earn your food, Ms. Dolcow. Once you place your trunk, you may come back here and start preparations for lunch. I assume you know how to cook?" Eileen asked her.

"Yes mam." Marriet asked.

Seveverus is so shocked from what transpired, he just moved automatically to do his mother's bidding.

Marriet followed him.

She tugged at his sleeve just as he was about to move in to the hall way.

"How do I stop the voices?" Marriet asked.

She had been hearing the voices to come to some one from the time she entered this house.

"What voices?" Severus asked, surprised.

"you don't hear them?" Marriet asked Severus.

"No." Severus answered frowning.

He was surprised to find his mother wearing her coat and gloves when he came out. His mother stopped going out about three years ago, when she deemed him old enough to manage diagon alley shopping by him self.

Eileen looked skittish and frightened as she took her first step outside in years.

She winced as the day lighted up around her.

"we are going to the forest." she told Severus needlessly.

Severus already could see this from the path she took.

He followed her wordlessly.

"Look for black spots in swirling pattern." Eileen told him.

Severus looked at her like she's gone mad.

"Mother! The ice lizards are extinct."

"No, they are not." Eileeen told him with unshakable conviction.

Severus did not answer back.

If his mother thought them alive and available, he is going to allow her to think so. He is just grateful she is coming out and moving around.

They did not find any black swirling patterns in snow. How ever, his mother did find five ice lizards. She put them in her bucket in snow, tied a cloth around the bucket.

Severus couldn't understand how she accomplished this feat for the life of him.

By the time they returned, it's an hour past sun down.

They both looked at the scene in front of Spinner's end, froze in their tracks.

His father is there, staring down at one Marriet Dolcow.

I am kind of disappointed with the response/non-response to previous chapter ~ since this Idea have to leave my head, On I go.

For few seconds, no one moved.

Then Tobias Snape followed Marriet's gaze, looked at his wife and son.

His wife, who refused to step one foot out of home how much ever he may abuse her.

His wife, did not even go to hospital after he broke her femur, is coming from out side.

A flicker of surprise passed along his face, but he suppressed it soon enough.

Severus is impressed with his fathers ability to gain control. He did not remember his father being this rational any time.

"Where did you go, Woman?" he asked Eileen suspiciously.

"To get ice for your drink, Tobias." His mother replied with out missing a beat.

Severus did not display any part of the surprise he felt on his face.

"No wonky business, Aye" he wagged a finger at her threateningly, then walked in, jostling Marriet in the process.

Severus winced.

That must have hurt. His father's a big man, all muscle and impressive height. He is no Hagrid, but he is not all that far of either. Marriet did not display any visible reaction to the use of force.

Eileen motioned Marriet to follow her to the kitchen.

"Ms. Dolcow, Listen to what I am saying carefully. I want you to keep my husband entertained for half an hour, while I will have a chat with Severus in his room. You must under no circumstances let him enter Severus's room. Do you understand?" Eileen asked in low voice.

Marriet nodded in answer. She is good at following instructions.

"He has his lunch first, you can serve him the one you made. After that, he has his drinks, you can put some of that in a glass, and you pour liquor from that bottle. Do you get it?" Eileen asked.

Marriet repeated her instructions back to Eileen. After she did it two more times, and another billow from Tobias about not receiving dinner, She sent Marriet out with Tobias's dinner.

She made an excuse of closing the creaky window, dragged Severus in to his room by his arm.

Severus Snape is bewildered by the events of the day. He tried his best not to show it, and tried to go along with them. Hopefully, this madness will soon prove to be a dream, dispel it self in to nothing.

Eileen entered his room, motioned him to close it magically.

Severus rose his eyebrows.

He is almost feeling like accusing his mother of being an imposter, but it is visible by her mannerisms that she is Eileen her self.

He closed the door, magically tightened it with more charms than needed.

His mother brought the ice bucket from under her robes, pulled out the little containers with ice lizards.

She started tying them around to Severus's Cot, packing some ice around each corner.

Severus had the niggling feeling this is supposed to be some thing bad, but for the life of him he couldn't remember what it is.

Eileen finished all corners, and put one lizard with ice in to the oil lamp hanging above.

Severus remembered what the ritual is about just as his mother held his arm to make him sit on the cot.

It is to remove the magic from a magical person as if it has never existed in them any time at all.

He blanched and made to pull away.

Eileen hissed, pulled him in to the cot any way.

"Don't go out, you silly boy." she snapped at him.

"Mother! You can't take away my magic." Snape exclaimed in horror.

"ofcourse, I am not going to take your magic away. Now pull those robes in, make sure no single part of you is outside the barrier." she snapped at him.

She said it with such conviction, Severus tentatively pulled his robes in, sat crouched with his knees touching his mothers.

Eileen placed a finger on the ice lizard on oil lamp, uttered an incantation.

Snape could immediately feel his magic being dampened. It's as if the voices of the world melted away.

He opened his mouth to voice his doubts again, but his mother snapped at him to stay silent.

He is so surprised by her behavior he compiled immediately.

"We have very little time boy, you will not ask any questions till I am finished." Eileen told him in an authoritative voice.

Snape did not make any gesture in acquiesce or denial.

"This ritual is called king's tent. Initially, it's designed for negotiation between two opposing magical parties, as no magic is possible with in these boundaries. I will expound on that later, when I have time. Before that, I need to tell you a story, I have very little time to do that." She paused there as if gathering her strength for saying what she is about to.

"When I went to school, I met a very handsome and charming boy. His name is Tom Morvolo Riddle. He told me he loved me. I, being the stupid little girl I am, believed him. You see, he was charming. So very charming." his mother told him urgently, as if trying to convince him of her innocence. Severus needed no prompting there. He had personal experience with how charming this man can be.

Severus patted his mother's arm, motioned her to continue. In reality, his throat is too closed to up to make any sounds.

"We Princes have the world's fore most dark arts library. You see, he was interested in dark arts. Purely academic interest, of course." Eileen snorted as she said the last word.

"He asked me of a single book. A book that has information on how to make Horcruxes. He said, the princes must have it. After all, rumor said princes have a copy of every book that's ever went to Ministry of Mysteries department. But Severus, the truth is far worse. You see, we had more bok than department of mysteries. We have a copy of every dark art ever made, inconsequential or all destroying. Compared to those, a Horcrux is nothing. I know what you must think of me, but I am no stranger to death. You see, the times we lived in, Muggle war was happening, death is waiting for every one at every corner. Furthermore, he only had academic interest. He said so. I was such a fool. I gave him a copy of the book. I did not think much of it. Then, one fine day, a muggleborn girl died. I started to suspect then. I demanded the book back, he gave it back to me. Then, As I turned my back, he obliviated me. I, already being suspicious, took a potion to keep my memories despite erasing. He tried to make it look like he never took the book from me. I played along. How ever, he was smart. He realized some thing is wrong. Then,Then, the.." His mother stopped there to wipe her eyes and clear her throat.

What ever happened next was traumatic to her. Severus patted her arm, waited in stony silence. He did not trust his voice any more. It is his mother who gave voldemort his greatest weapon. He never suspected it of his mother.

His mother gathered her self and continued.

"He cast a second charm on me. It's called siren song. It makes a person completely and totally subservient to him. The more time you spend, the more obsequious you become. You have to know Severus, his magic is incomparable. I couldn't resist the song's influence. Soon, I turned to drinking as that is the only substance that gave even a minor relief. But my father, made sure no magical establishment will sell me alcohol. So, I had to turn to muggle establishments. It is there I met your father." His mother's face brightened, at the same time, showed some of her disgust.

"He is a godsend. You see, he is a damper." she said, as if she expected Severus to understand what it is.

She explained after seeing his perplexion.

"A damper is a child born of a long line of squibs. They have such resistance to any thing magical, it used to be said they can even survive the killing curse. Though I never heard of any such instances. How ever, dampers generously took part in witch hunts in the fifteenth century. It is assumed they are hunted to extinction. Either your father is a naturally occurred one, or they did not all die then. Seeing as you are magical, I am going to assume he is not as full blooded damper. As long as I stayed with him, I could at least avoid the full blown effect siren-song had on my mind. But, Tom is powerful. I can only imagine he grew more powerful. While the siren-song's effect on me remains less than full till to day, I can not say the same for your father. You see, even if he is a damper, he can not fully escape the magic that's applied to him as long as this has been."

She paused there, stared at him expectantly. Severus could only assume he needs to say some thing.

He still couldn't wrap his mind around the fact his mother's responsible for Voldemort's existence.

"Why?" He asked after some time. Why after all this time indeed? Why not tell him the first time?

His mother withdrew some thing else from under her robes.

Severus gaped at her when he realized it's his little black book where has written down the entire time line down.

He assumed he need not place any charms on it while it stays home. After all, he did not have death eater friends dropping by, his father and mother both will not be interested in it.

Evidently, he's been wrong.

So, Severus just nodded his head and waited for her to continue.

"You see, there is another enticement he placed on me. He made the siren-song for prince name. While you are already eligible for vaults and manor, I have to physically pass on the owner ship of the library to you. After all, it's our pride and joy. Severus, Please, Please believe me when I say I don't have any way other than this."

His mother paused again. Severus readied him self for another bomb.

"I must die before your majority. There is no other way to close down the library. It will only give you relief till your child reaches majority, at which time it will automatically pass on to him, but for now, it is the only way." Eileen rambled out before Severus can say any thing else.

"you mustn't Mother. You mustn't. Why is it I can do the impossible, but still can't save you?" Severus cried out.

"Please my son! I have to be responsible for my action. Even if I am incapable of making amends, I must help some way. Please understand me. I must thank you for letting me say good by this time." Eileen reached out and hugged him.

Severus couldn't stop his tears.

The lizards still have some time left over.

It is at this particular moment there is a thud on the door.

"Come on out, you bitch. How dare you do wonky business in my house after I say no!" bellowed Tobias snape.

Severus made to move, but his mother held his hand.

"I still have some thing to say." she told him.

Severus sat back down.

"I love you Severus. Initially, when I married a damper, I was absolutely sure I wouldn't become pregnant, or will give birth to a magical child. But I am thankful for you none the less."

Severus looked at his mother with damp eyes.

There was a sound of something sliding down, then a crash.

Severus assumed the crash is Marriet.

He flew out of the door before his mother can stop him or warn him.

His father will take out his rage on Marriet.

Despite the girl being a dunderhead, he couldn't let one of his students get hurt.

The scene he arrived at couldn't have been more horrific.

Marriet is on the floor with her head bleeding, curled in to a ball.

His father is kicking at her.

"No" Severus cried as he lunged at his father.

His father side stepped him, as Severus covered and pulled Marriet to safety, his father loomed over him.

Tobias raised a hand as if to slap Severus.

The next moment, there's a knife protruding from his heart.

Tobias's eyes widened as he looked at he Knife.

Then, he turned his disbelieving eyes to Eileen.

"Mother!" severus gasped as he saw his mother with Marriet's wand in her hand.

She summoned the knife in Tobias's heart.

Severus knew in that moment what she is going to do.

He still jumped forward all the same.

His mother spoke of a single incantation as she plunged the knife in to her heart.

"For my son."

She fell, vanishing the knife, magically making the blood of both Tobias and herself fall on Snape's head, giving him the most powerful protection he knew. Magic washed over him, telling him it's building a impregnable fort around him.

Yet, in that moment Severus Snape felt most vulnerable.


	2. Chapter 2

Hello All, Well, I can't yet promise I will go through and correct all the mistakes in the previous chapter yet, but I will do it.

This is going to be a new update, and it's going to follow the same size as the previous ones.

I will be updating when ever I feel like, which is some times often, some times not so much, when I feel I have reached a good point, I will combine chapters as I did for chapters 1-17.

Hopefully, you will like it.

Previous Story: Trelawny makes a prophesy about a slytherin who will not get what he wants. Severus Snape travels back in time. He falls in coma as a result, as he is injured at the moment James cursed him, James and sirius penalized for their crimes. Severus makes acquintance of Marriet Dolcow, who also befriends Bellatrix Black. Peter pettigrew creates rumors Marriet is snape's sister. Marriet follows Snape home for Christmus. Snape's father assaults Marriet during that time. Snape's mother explains she married his father because Voldemort placed a curse on her. She implies to him he should not take Prince name. As snape goes to save Marriet, Eileen arrives, casts a protective charm on snape sacrificing her and his father's lives.

Severus stopped thinking awhile ago. He is too numb with shock to even feel pain.

Aurors arrived with in fifteen minutes.

They would have taken Severus by force, but for Marriet, who for all her injuries, went at them like a angry hippogriff as soon as they came near Severus.

She refused to leave his side when healers wanted to send her to .

Severus did not come out from his stupor till Alastor moody made a magical firework explode in front of both of them, pulling Severus out of his shock. Marriet still clung to him like a life line.

He then answered all Moody's questions, who unlike his subordinates knew the spell his mother used, also, is able to find sufficient evidence to corroborate Severus story.

He was left alone with Marriet for the time being.

He pulled out his wand, started healing what little he can.

The Aurors came back to talk with them just as Severus healed last cut.

" , How are you doing?" Auror Shacklebolt asked with some concern.

Snape looked at him like he is gone crazy in response.

Kingsley just shrugged off Snape's impudence.

"We concluded your mother is perpetrator of the murder, ."

He pulled out Marriet's wand which is wrapped in silk cloth.

"Miss Marriet, The special circumstances needed for the last spell proves you are innocent. How ever, I still advise you not to use this wand." he told her holding the wand towards her.

Marriet raised her hand, tried to grab her wand with failing fingers. Severus took it from her hands, put it in her back pocket.

Kingsley moved a little back and observed the strange pair curiously.

They have tried in vain to send Marriet to healers. He could see her gashes are healed. He could only assume Severus healed her. He still hoped the girl will go to .

He turned to Marriet and delivered the news again.

"Miss Marriet, I know you have heard this already, but I strongly advise you submit your self to . These Injuries might not feel like much at the moment, but I am afraid that is only shock speaking. "

He paused to allow Marriet to respond.

"I stay wisth Severus." Marriet repeated in lisp due to lips being split.

Kingsley nodded.

"We talked with your guardians, they have arranged for a family nearby to take you in for tonight. I am afraid this arrangement is non-negotiable. You must go to either their place or ." he informed her.

"I stay wisth Severus" Marriet repeated again.

Kingsley looked towards Severus helplessly.

Severus him self is at loss for words.

A part of him said leave her to her fate, she has brought this upon her self. The other part whispered with out her, his mother never would have gotten time to impart the knowledge she did. It is his fault Marriet is in this state. He has no choice but to help her. Severus sighed.

"Marriet, how about I go with you and stay with you? Will you go with me to this place? "

Marriet nodded in answer.

"Can that be arranged ?" he asked addressing Kingsley.

"I will see what I can do, " Kingsley said in obvious relief.

The Aurors have been very reluctant to manhandle Marriet. She looked quite worse for wear. After all, it wouldn't do for the rescuers to start fighting with the one who needs rescue.

Kingsley came back after fifteen minutes to inform them that snape can stay at this place along with Marriet.

In the next hour, Aurors have procured a broom for Severus and Marriet, they are at sunset cottage.

It is quite homely looking place. It's a simple redbrick bungalow with white washed roof. It's surrounded by a meadow on all sides, a forest surrounded the meadow.

A homely looking woman took them inside.

Soon, they were fed, allowed to rest by them selves.

Marriet, in a strange bout of stubbornness, asked Severus to read to her. Simply put, she sat at the fire place held the book up, stared at Severus till he gave in, started reading from the book.

Miss. Abbey, left on an urgent business when an owl came for her.

She advised both of them supper is on the table provided she did not return by eight, urged them to sleep before nine.

Marriet sat almost like a stone at the fireplace. She listened to severus attentively as long as he read. He stopped it after half an hour. The book is a potions magazine, a potions magazine brought back what happened at his house.

He sighed, moved to window watching the clouds listlessly. Marriet just sat at the fire, watched severus as if he will disappear if she closed her eyes.

The first feeling of Deja vu came when he noticed a wolf that's out of formation. He moved to the kitchen, opened the doors to the cabinet. All of them are empty, save for his and Marriet's food.

"We need to get out of here." he told Marriet urgently.

He had no idea who's trying to kill Marriet, but for to day, he will keep her alive. That is the least he can do after the way his father treated Marriet. Even if she is the one who barged in to their home. He owed her that much.

"What? Why?" Marriet asked lethargically. She was about to fall asleep when Severus rushed in to the living room.

"No time now. Get up, take your wand, we are leaving now." Severus told her urgently as he looked around for Marriet's wand.

He thrust her wand in to her hand as soon as he found it, held her hand, tried to apparate both of them out.

Nothing happened.

The dread started creeping up his neck. He felt around for anti apparition wards. They are quite strong.

"Accio broom" he shouted with his strongest voice.

No response. Not even rattle of the brooms.

He went to the door, tried to open it.

It opened quite easily. Severus wondered why exactly they bothered to set up such strong anti apparition wards, while not even locking the door to hold them in

house.

In response, a wolf howled in distance.

Severus looked at the sky. It's like a stone dropped in to his stomach, and settled there.

It's fullmoon.

They are surrounded by werewolves, in a house which did not have

locks.

There it is. I guess I am half way done with first chapter updates, but I am going to update the chapter any way. Hopefully, I get time to edit rest of the chapter too.

Reviews! Reviews! reviews!


End file.
